1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head. In particular, the present invention relates to a golf club head with at least one adjustable weight member.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Publication No. US2002/0137576 A1 discloses a golf club head with adjustable weights. The golf club head is provided with at least one movable screw or weight for adjustment of the club heads balance. The screw is mounted in a tube sleeve inside the club head. The length of the screw is shorter than the length of the tubular sleeve. The screw is threadedly engaged in the tubular sleeve and may be positioned in the desired position. A lid is fastened to the opening of the tubular sleeve, which prevents grass and earth from penetrating into the tubular sleeve.
In adjustment, the user has to use a tool to adjust the screw(s) and the lid(s) one by one, which is time-consuming and laborsome. Further, the adjusting ranges of the screw(s) and the lid(s) are relatively large and thus difficult to control. Further, it is difficult to control the location of the center of gravity of the golf club head.